dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS035
りを に える！ベジータの バトル |romaji = Ikari o Chikara ni Kaeru! Bejīta no Zenkai Batoru |english = |previous = DBS034 |next = DBS036 |arc = Hakaishin Champa Arc |manga = |japanese date = March 20, 2016 |english date = |characters = |techniques = |tools = }} りを に える！ベジータの バトル|Ikari o Chikara ni Kaeru! Bejīta no Zenkai Batoru}}Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the thirty-fifth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Vegeta prepares to face Frost. The match begins with Frost dashing towards Vegeta. However, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan and defeats Frost with one hit; Vegeta's attack sends Frost out of bounds. The announcer checks Frost and sees that he is unconscious. The announcer declares Vegeta as the winner. After the fight, Beerus finds a wound on Gokū's palm from Frost's weapon which allows Gokū to be reinstated into the tournament, thus there are three fighters left from each universe respectfully; Gokū, Monaka and Vegeta from Team Seventh Universe and Cabba, Hit and Magetta from Team Sixth Universe. Gokū asks Beerus if he can fight after Monaka, but Beerus says that he will fight after Vegeta since Monaka is their trump card. Gokū tries talking with Monaka, although Beerus desperately stops him from doing so because he doesn't want Gokū to interrupt Monaka's meditating and also wants to keep Monaka's "true colors" a secret. Suddenly, a barrier forms around the ring, to which the announcer declares that a new rule has been introduced; if a contestant touches the ring barrier, it will be considered out of bounds and the contestant will lose as a result. Beerus confronts Champa about the rule change, causing the two Hakaishin to settle their dispute with a fierce game of rock-paper-scissors. While Beerus and Champa are busy having their rock-paper-scissors match, Frost wakes up and unbeknownst to everyone, goes towards a crater that has Team Sixth Universe's reward if they win the tournament. Frost walks to the reward and prepares to steal it along with Champa's tranportation cube in order to make an easy getaway. Suddenly, Hit appears, to which Frost refers to him as a legendary hitman. Frost wonders if Hit has come to kill him. However, Hit does not respond and knocks Frost unconscious with his technique; Hit notes that the cube will be rewarded to him if their team wins the tournament which is why he stopped Frost from stealing. Hit takes the unconscious Frost back to the tournament ring. After Beerus and Champa end their rock-paper-scissors match that settles their dispute to a degree, the next Team Sixth Universe fighter to battle Vegeta is announced which is Magetta. The fight between Vegeta and Magetta begins. Vegeta is faster than the slow and bulky Magetta which allows Vegeta to easily lands attacks on Magetta, but Vegeta's attacks have little effect against Magetta's robotic body. Magetta pumps himself up which causes him to become faster, allowing him to keep up with Vegeta's speed. Magetta spins his body around and rotates himself like a spinning top to attack Vegeta at great speed. Vegeta responds by jumping into the air and launching ki blasts at Magetta, to which Magetta counters by firing his magma spit. Eventually, Magetta's magma spit overpowers Vegeta's ki blasts, causing Vegeta to evade. Magetta continues firing his magma spit at Vegeta, until Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan which blows Magetta back and stops his attack. Vegeta decides to show Magetta the overwhelming power of a Super Saiyan. However, Magetta starts releasing great heat from his body; the heat within the ring barrier starts affecting Vegeta. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes